


Could I Not Have a Roommate Like Oikawa? Thanks in Advance

by kemoiunder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, I have people to blame but also no one but myself as well, M/M, Rare Pair, Rare pair hell more like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Kyoutani is moving into the college dorms and he meets his roommate. Whatever shall transpire when he not only learns that this person acts like his previous senpai, but is seriously attractive? Only it's mostly unspoken. Don't worry about it.I blame Kuroo TetsuHOE (Ian) in discord for this. But really, I've wanted to write this pairing for a while. Fluffy fluff, because I have no self-control. You're welcome.





	Could I Not Have a Roommate Like Oikawa? Thanks in Advance

College was something that Kentarou had always wanted to experience. He had a scholarship, playing volleyball, and the other players he grew up and graduated with seemed to be really into the whole learning thing. He and Yahaba had even decided to go to the same college, go figure. But what he didn't realize when walking up the three flights of stairs with two giant boxes stacked up onto the other, and repeating that at least six times, was moving into his apartment was fucking hell. 

To top it off, he didn't really have anyone to help him, he had so gracefully turned down his former teammates, he thought he could handle it on his own. Obviously, his senpai would have made things a lot easier, but Kentarou had felt that he could risk it. Now he was sweating and his shirt was soaked through. He didn't even know who his roomie was yet, they had exchanged a couple of emails before the move-in, but other than that he literally had no idea what this person was like or if he was some kind of psycho. At least there were locks on the individual rooms. 

After all of his boxes were finally in the apartment, Kentarou relaxed a little bit. But he still had the whole process of unpacking ahead of him; thinking about it was starting to give him a headache. It didn't look like his roomie had gotten there yet, but Kentarou was a little early. He had gotten the one-thirty to four-thirty slot to move in, perhaps his roomie was simply a late starter. 

Well, there was only one thing to do, and that was to start unpacking. The room he was paying for already had some furniture, a bed, a desk, a desk chair, a small end table dresser thing, and two double drawered dressers. He wasn't technically allowed to bring any outside furniture to the room, but he was probably going to buy a separate dresser since it seemed like he had enough clothes to fill three of the ones given to him. He wondered briefly if he could request another dresser from the apartment complex themselves, but he'd worry about that when he came to it.

He was down two, no three, boxes when there a loud thud outside of Kentarou's room. He didn't really think anything of it until there was a call, "Uhh, hello? Is this my room?"

Kentarou rolled his eyes, obviously if he used his key, got into this specific room, and didn't see any other person, this was the guy's room. From the voice, he couldn't really tell what the guy looked like, but he was not prepared in the slightest for what he found on the other side sure did surprise him.

He looked like some kind of delinquent for sure, hair bleached blond and an undercut. He could have sworn he knew the guy from somewhere, maybe a tournament for volleyball? But they definitely had never faced each other on the court, he would have remembered this guy for sure.

“Hey. You must be Kyoutani!”

The other boy didn’t waste any time in shoving his hand towards Kentarou’s. He took it and they shook hands, like men, apparently.

“Yeah. And you’re Terushima.”

A hand came up to rub at the back of Terushima’s neck.

“We’re gonna be roommates! Call me Yuuji, please!”

Kentarou could already tell he wouldn’t get along very well with this guy. He reminded him of Oikawa, and he disliked dealing with Oikawa. Here he wouldn’t have his favored Iwaizumi-senpai to help him out with taming the beast that is Oikawa, or the beast that might turn out to be Terushima in this case. He sighed, but he knew that arguing would do nothing in this situation.

“Fine. What time slot to move in did you get?”

He wanted to know if Teru-Yuuji was on time for his move in or not, for posterity’s sake, nothing more.

“Uhh. There were time slots?”

The confusion was apparent on the other boy’s face. Kentarou sighed again, he knew there was no directly dealing with these sorts of people.

“Whatever. Do you need help bringing your stuff up?”

That seemed to produce a thousand-watt smile, as if Yuuji had not expected Kentarou to offer to help. He briefly considered himself from an outsider’s perspective. Sure, he looked scary with his ever-present scowl and his odd hairstyle, but he thought he was a nice enough person. He never let a dog go unpetted, if their owners allowed it of course, he volunteered at the local animal shelter to take care of their cat room. But he did have to wonder if people would ever get past his hard exterior to his downright gooey center, the Seijou volleyball team surely did. His kouhai ended up putting him up on a pedestal almost identical to Iwaizumi-senpai, and it made Kentarou warm just thinking about it. He hadn’t realized Yuuji was nodding and asking him to follow him to his truck until the other boy stuck his head back into the door of the apartment, wondering why Kentarou wasn’t following him.

To say that Yuuji had a lot of shit would be an understatement. This was clearly the first time he had ever moved into an apartment, because he had so much crap that he obviously didn’t even need. He wondered if it would all fit into his room. The clothes definitely wouldn’t all fit into those tiny dressers they gave them. 

“Sorry! I swear I packed light!”

Throughout their unpacking escapade he learned some things about his roommate. Turns out they had probably passed by each other while at different tournaments over the years, because Yuuji did indeed play volleyball as well, for Johzenji. Kentarou was actually very surprised they had never faced each other on the court, them both being from Miyagi.

After hours of this, of bringing box after box into the apartment, they were finally done. He had left Yuuji to unpack about an hour ago, Kentarou had his own unpacking to do. A yell interrupted the last of it, the very last box just filled with his towels for the bathroom and the like.

“Hey! Kentarou! You want Chinese food? It’s on me.”

Kentarou didn’t remember telling the other boy he could be addressed by his first name, but if he referred to him as Yuuji, the other boy might as well call him by his first name too.

“Sure.”

By this time Kentarou had ventured out into the common room of their apartment, he observed Yuuji pulling up something on his phone, a number for a takeout place no doubt. He slumped onto the couch that the apartment deemed them with, it was actually pretty comfortable. Kentarou could fall asleep at that very moment. 

Apparently, he did fall asleep, because it wasn’t until a hand shaking his shoulder to wake him had he even realized that time had passed. He could smell the Chinese food in the kitchen area of the apartment from where he was, making his stomach growl. He hadn’t even realized he was hungry. 

“I got rice, noodles, and chicken. I hope that’s okay.”

Kentarou didn’t care what the food was, it smelled delicious and that was what mattered, and he said so. Yuuji let out a laugh at that, but Kentarou didn’t think he was being funny.

They talked while they ate. Yuuji wasn’t going to continue playing volleyball, he got a scholarship to pursue a degree in physical therapy. Kentarou shared he was going to school to become a veterinarian. They discussed their different playstyles, he learned that Johzenji was a school that really benefitted from them having fun on the court, whereas Seijou was always about having the polished techniques on their side to lead them to victory. Kentarou himself had always relied on his brute strength to plow through blockers, and it usually panned out in his favor, thanks to Yahaba and the rest of his team backing him up. He had spent a lot of time with Kunimi specially to teach him different spike techniques, the apathetic teen never really wanted to listen. Hell, he taught more to Kindaichi, and the kid wasn’t even a spiker, but a blocker. 

They also discussed their schedules, and it turned out they even had a couple of classes together. The longer they talked Kentarou got the distinct feeling that Yuuji was flirting with him. Sure, the other boy was attractive, but Kentarou had never really hit it off with anyone so quickly before and it sort of scared him. It didn’t make any sense, for him to get along so well with this guy; this guy who acted so much like Oikawa of all people. He didn’t really want this to get awkward though, so he wouldn’t directly ask Yuuji if he was flirting or not, since he usually would.

At this point, Kentarou was falling asleep again. His eyelids were already drooping without his permission. The other boy seemed to notice this.

“Hey, hey! Go to bed, you moved a lot of shit today.”

Kentarou nodded as he got up, stumbling a bit towards his room. Yuuji had to help him at one point in opening his door, and he was never so grateful for his thinking to make up his bed earlier than he was now. 

“Goodnight, Kentarou~!”

His sleep-boggled mind wasn’t too keen on catching up with the rest of him, otherwise he never would have called out his roommate’s name when he did. He waited until the other boy’s shadow filled the doorway.

“Were you flirting with me?”

A snort filled the space after Kentarou asked that question, as if the answer was obvious.

“Yeah. Took you long enough to figure it out. Goodnight!”

Kentarou nodded as he shoved his face into his pillow. He knew it. Even if this guy was reminiscent of Oikawa, he was still pretty cute. They could definitely bond over their shared classes and love of volleyball. He hoped he wouldn’t screw it up, but he can only be optimistic.


End file.
